Rosa Georgelos
Rosa is the main character of Rainbow La Glitter. She is the leader of the group. Her theme color is pink. Personality Rosa is a bright and energetic girl who loves unicorns,fairy tales, fantasy, rainbows, glitter, princesses and the color pink. She is always happy and optimistic, making her seem very naive. Simple things such as eating cupcakes can make her very happy, and she is fond of using the phrase "Show your true colors". Rosa attends Glitter Academy who is an energetic girl with a beautiful smile. She feels that in order to fulfil your dreams, you must work hard and not lose to anyone. Her dream is to be a princess wearing a pink glittering dress riding a unicorn jumping over a rainbow pooping cupcakes. Teresa's reaction was "WTF". Melissa's reaction was "Well thatss a really great dream!" Estelle's reaction was "So cool". Erica just laughed. Annie said it was a wonderful dream. Lina asked if her dream were to come true if she could eat the unicorns cupcakes that came out of it's ass. Rosa was fine with it and said yes very excited. Other info She is like Mikasa kinda. Their obsessede brown haired boys. Eren and Daisuke. History Rosa has always lived in Rainbow city. Rosa was made fun of by a group of kids who said her dream was shitty and that she had a stupid imagination. This made her very sad. Story The mascots Sprinkle and Fluffy were told to look for the seven lights of the future. Blanco gave Sprinkle a pink Crystal and says whoever it lands on gets to becomes the first magical girl and the leader. While in the city Sprinkle is on top of a building telling Fluffy that whoever the pink crystal lands on is going to be their first target. Sprinkle then asks "What if it's a boy?" or "What if it's a grown man?". Sprinkle then facepalms and just tells Fluffy to hurry up. Sprinkle then lets the crystal drop. Meanwhile Rosa is walking threw the city on her way to the store to pick up some milk. The Crystal then falls on Rosa. Rosa finds it beautiful and keeps it. Fluffy and Sprinkle follow her around to see what kind a person she is. Seeing that she is a helpful kind person they think that she is going to be a great magical girl. Fluffy being to shy hides behind a tree to not be seen. Sprinkle encourages her and herself to meet Rosa. Sprinkle then pushes Fluffy making Rosa very surprised. Fluffy and Sprinkles say hi and introduce themselves. Rosa is very surprised to see a talking cat and a talking bunny. not to much later gets excited to find out that their magical animals. Fluffy,Sprinkle and Rosa quickly become friends and talk. Fluffy and Sprinkles are explaining to her about being a magical girl. Rosa becomes very excited. Meeting Melissa: Rosa was in art class drawing a princess on a unicorn riding a rainbow. Sprinkle and Fluffy looking in the window see the drawing and comment on how cute it is. Sitting right next to her is Melissa. Melissa was drawing honey. Rosa comments on how cute the heart is. Melissa replies thanks and comments on how cute Rosa's drawing is. Rosa blushes a bit and says thank you. Later that day in math class Rosa was asked to answer a question on the board. Rosa got it wrong and was pretty embarrassed. Melissa then corrected her. She had said thank you. They became math partners. This made Lina angry because she was always Melissa's math partner. She was put with someone she did not like that much because that girl was an ass and that girl was Jean Louise Kirstein. Lina: Excuse me Melissa but why weree you with the pink hsired girl ? Melissa: She needed my help...sorry you already had a math partner so I picked Rosa because she had no one else to be with. Lina: Well don't be with her again your mine and that girl has Teresa. Meeting Teresa: One day Erica challenged Rosa to fight Teresa. Rosa was kind of scared at fight Teresa due to rumors that she damaged a girls uterus that the girl couldn't have babies. She also heard that Teresa caused a girl to get breast cancer. This scared Rosa a lot as she did not want to get cancer of any mind or have her uterus damaged. Erica: Hey....Rosa! Rosa: What!? Erica: See that girl over there Rosa: Who? Selina? Erica: No! Not her! The girl with the red hair. Rosa:....you mean her! Erica: Yeah! I think her name is Teresa. Rosa: What about her? Erica: I dare you to fight her. The girl is obviously looking for a fight and I know that maybe you can kick her ass! Rosa: Ummmmm....Yeah...uh I don't think......it's a.....great idea...you see....uh....she uhhh...seems....dangerous! Erica: Really...You believe those dumb ass rumors! Those are 100% fake! I mean come on! Anyone to believe that shit is a retard! Rosa: But she actually did cause breast cancer from that girl...They...They had a fight in the bathroom. Erica: Come on you can do it! Besides that was last year! Rosa: No umm...... Erica: Yeah I'll get her over here for you! Your gonna fight her girl! You can kick her ass! * Walks towards Teresa's direction * Teresa: * Walks towards Erica's direction then runs into Erica * Erica: * Hello Teresa or should I say Bloody Mary you shouldn't be walking during gym time! Mr. Simpson sure wouldn't be happy! You know you should fight that girl over there I heard she got better moves than you and could probably kick your ass! Plus I heard a rumor going around saying that the girl over there caused a girls boob to turn purple * Runs towards Rosas direction * Ok girl I got her warmed up for ya! Rosa: Oh shit! Those eyes....God! * Starring at Teresa's eyes * Those red fiery eyes Teresa: You ready pinky! Rosa: Alright I'm ready Teres- * Teresa punches Rosa's right boob * Rosa: OUCH! DAMN THAT HURT! Erica: Oh shit! You ok? Rosa: Yes!...I'm...I'm fine! Teresa: This is just a waste of time. Listen puke colored haired bitch! I ain't got time for pinky here now if you excuse me I'm just going to leave. Erica: Hey! Give her another chance!...please! Rosa: Yeah I'll beat your ass...BLOODY PUSSY WEIRD FIERY RED HEADED BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Teresa:....Alright! Let's see what you got? Rosa: Ok let's go- * Teresa uses her infamous uterus kick on Rosa. Rosa is now moaning in deep pain * Rosa: ROSA! Teresa: So should I challenge you? Erica: uhhhhh....YEAH FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIEND YOU BITCH- * Teresa uses uterus kick on Erica. Erica is moaning and swearing in deep pain * Rosa tried to battle her but failed as Teresa used her infamous uterus kick on her. Rosa was surprised and had ask where she learned that move from. Teresa had answered that her master had taught her that kick. Later on that day Rosa saw Teresa at lunch and had asked to sit by her. Teresa had said yes and let her sit there. Rosa wanted to get to know her so she asked questions like: "Where do you come from?", "How old are you?" and "When is your birthday?". She also asked if she can teach her martial art moves to Rosa. Teresa was surprised then said yes. Abilities * Glitter Shower * Glittery Butt Punch Relationships * Lina: not much interaction between the two. Lina doesn't give a shit about anybody else other than her,Melissa and her sweets. She will once in a while ask Rosa if she is going to eat the remaining food on her plate which Rosa lets her at times. * Melissa: They talk once in a while. They were math partners. * Estelle: These two are like sisters. They get along pretty well. * Erica: These two get along great. She challenged Rosa to fight Wynter. * Annie: She treats her like her own child...she basically treats the other 5 as if they were her kids. * Teresa: Teresa was cold at first but then they got along pretty well. * Sprinkle: He scared her at first but Rosa thought he was kawaii * Fluffy: She scared her at first but Rosa thought she was kawaii. Trivia * This girl ain't half of a typical pink leader. * She'll remind you of Mana Aida, Megumi Aino, and Love Momozono, Hibiki Hojo and a bit of Miyuki Hoshizora all pink leaders from the Pretty cure series. Category:Rainbow La Glitter